Gun Shot
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: Toby got Walter out of his comfort zone and got him to go to a bar with him, but it didn't turn out the way Toby had planned. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS


_**Gun Shot**_

"Stay with me buddy! Keep your eyes open!" Toby held his friend's hand as the doctors and firefighters surrounded them. "Walter come on, fight the urge, FIGHT IT!" Toby couldn't let Walter die on him. He wouldn't. Toby let go of Walter's hand and grabbed his equipment next to him.

"To...," Walter started to cough blood.

"Walt! Don't speak you have trained doctors, firefighters, and me to help you! You're going to be fine. You will be fine," Toby saw Walter tremble.

"The..." Walter coughed again and trembled, "The.. Team.."

"They're all ok, they're all at the garage," Toby lied. The team was on their way. Toby sighed, Why did this happen? Why?! It was all his fault. Why did he force his closest friend into going to a bar, WHY! This is all his his fault!

"To... Toby," Walter tried to turn his head to see his friend.

"No, Walter stay still. You will hurt yourself more." Toby started to tear up. He never cried. Expect, when Happy... Toby broke out of his thoughts to the touch of a wet hand. Toby looked at his arm and saw a red hand. He looked towards the bloody face, that was the mask of his friend.

Walter spoke weakly, "You ok?"

Toby nodded, "Now stay still so I can treat your wounds."

Walter gently nodded his head. Toby was about to start working, when... "Toby! Walter!" Toby turned his head to see the team running towards them.

"Oh My Gosh, Walter," Paige yelled. She slid right net to Walter and grabbed his left bloody hand, "What happened to you." She teared up and looked up to Toby, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I am fine, thanks to Walter," Toby exchanged glances between Walter and Paige as he went back to work.

"Oh My, so much blood," Sylvester exclaimed.

"What in the world happened," Cabe kneeled next to Toby.

"Not good," Happy sat next to Toby, and handed him a cloth to clean up some of Walter's blood.

Cabe spoke again, "Toby, what happened?!"

Toby looked up at Cabe with fear and looked back down at Walter. He sighed and sniffled, "I...I.."

Paige put her free hand on Toby's shoulder, "Take deep breathes Toby. Take Deep breathes."

The EMTS picked up Walter and placed him on a stretcher. A man walked up to them, "Hello, do you guys know this man?" He pointed at Walter, who was getting loaded into the ambulance.

Happy walked up to the man, "Yes, he is our friend and family. Now who are you!"

"I am Tom, I am a EMT. I was just informing you that your... friend is going to St. Vincent Medical Center."

"Thanks for the information," Sylvester said kindly.

Tom nodded and jogged toward the ambulance, "Ok we need to get these people in the hospital now! So lets go!"

"Guys lets go to the hospital, so we are there for Walter," Sly suggested. "So we can give Toby some time to think."

Everyone nodded, "Come on lets ride in my car," Cabe told the Team.

They got to the car and started to head to the hospital. "It's all my fault," Toby sighed. "It's all my fault," He started to tear up again.

"Doc it's not..."

"It is ok HAPPY!" Happy flinched as Toby looked down at the ground, "Sorry." Happy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I.. I" Toby swallowed hard, "I tricked Walter into going to a bar with me and..." Toby's voice trailed of. "We were there for about 30 minutes then..." Toby started to hyperventilate between the sobs, "Gun shots were fired..." Happy started to hug Toby, Paige placed a hand on his knee, Sly tearing up like everyone else looked down, and Cabe parked in the parking garage and turned to face Toby with sad eyes. "Walter tackled me to the ground... And... And to.. told me to army crawl behind the counter..." They slowly got out of the car. "Walter grabbed his phone and gave it to me to dial 911...and...he grabbed a glass cup and threw it at the gunman's face and the gunman got hit in the eye and started to attack Walter..." Toby started to sob again. Paige, Happy, Cabe, and Sly started to hug Toby. "That's what happened."

They all stopped hugging, "It is not your fault Toby," Paige placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But..."

"No buts! Did you start to shoot people with a gun?"

"No..."

"Then, it is not your fault." Paige gave Toby a quick hug, "Come on, now we need to support Walter ok?"

"I guess..."

The team walked into St. Vincent Medical Center and saw Tom waiting for them.

"Hello."

"Hi, where is Walter?" Sylvester and Toby asked at the same time.

"He just got in surgery, and we won't know how bad yet. You guys can stay or go home and we call you when we get information," Tom kindly smiled.

Happy crossed her, "Why would we leave?"

Paige stepped next to Happy, "I think we will stay."

"Ok, I will let you know if when we find out more information," Tom walked over to a male who looked like a worker.

"Lets sit down," Cabe told the team. They all walked over to the chairs and sat down. "Wait..." Cabe turned his head to Paige, "What about Ralph?

"His babysitter is bringing him," Paige smiled. Cabe nodded and turned his head at the hallway then to the ground. Happy snuggled up against Toby, Sylvester grabbed his phone looking to see if they found the gunman, and Paige prayed. She was praying for Walter to survive.

 _ **7 HOURS LATER**_

Tom walked out and the team jumped out of there seats, "I finally got some news on Walter."

"Good or Bad," Sylvester asked with a shaky voice.

"Good." The team sighed in relief. Tom smiled, "They found no extremely bad damage to your friend. His surgery went well and he will get better in about a week or two weeks."

"C...Can we see him," Toby asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course, but it will be very short. Follow me." Tom led them to Walter's room. "Here you go."

Walter gently smiled, "Hey."

"Hey how you feeling," Cabe asked.

"To be honest, Awful." Walter smiled, "Hey buddy."

Ralph walked up to him and grabbed Walter's hand, "Hi."

Walter turned towards Toby who was walking through the door.

Toby walked up to Walter, "I am so sorry..."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't help you."

"Yes, you did."

"How"

"You called 911 and helped the EMTs with my wounds. If you weren't there I would be dead. Toby, you helped save my life."

"Ya but.."

"No buts. You are my hero Toby."

"You are mine too," Toby smiled.

Walter smiled and closed his eyes. Tom walked in the room, "Walter needs some time to rest so visiting hours are over."

Cabe smiled, "Ok thank you. Let's head out guys."

Toby looked at Cabe, "I think I will stay here." He looked at Tom, "Is that ok?"

Tom nodded, "I guess but he will be asleep for a while."

Tom lead the team out, so it was just Toby and Walter. "Toby?"

"Yes Walter?"

"Thank you."

Toby sat down, "What for?"

"Saving me," Walter opened his eyes.

"I didn't save you, you saved me," Toby said confused.

"True, but you did try, and you did save me."

"How?"

"You told me to keep my eyes open," Walter smiled at his friend.

"And... If I didn't then I wouldn't get to see Paige, Ralph, Cabe, Happy, Sly, or you ever again."

Toby smiled, "I guess your right."

Walter smirked, "I only state facts remember?"

Toby started to laugh, "Yes. Yes you do."


End file.
